Patricia Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell was a witch of the Warren Line of Witches. She's also the ex-wife of Victor Bennett and the former lover of Whitelighter Sam Wilders. Patty is also the mother of the Charmed Ones, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Kevin. Patty was a very powerful witch. She's descended from Melinda Warren and has the power of Molecular Immobilization. Patty is also responsible for writing numerous entries in The Book of Shadows. Eary Years Patty was born on April 5, 1950 to Allen Halliwell, a mortal and Penny Johnson a witch. The couple lived in Penny's ancestral home, 1329 Prescott Street which became known as "Halliwell Manor." Shortly after birth, Penny held a wiccaning for her daughter to protect her from evil and have her blessed by her ancestors. During Patty's wiccaning, a demon known as the Necromancer attacked; hoping to feed off of the spirits of the Halliwell matriarchs. Penny was able to banish the Necromancer to the ghostly plane before he could do any harm, and the ceremony went ahead. As she grew up, Patty was taught the craft, by her mother, who would occasionally use a small spellbook to use magic on Patty whenever she got out of hand. In 1967, Patty's father, Allen, was killed by her mother's best friend Robin on a night when she and warlock boyfriend Nigel planned to attack the manor. However, she was staying at her aunt Janice's home that night. Just like all other witches before her, she became a formidable foe of demons and warlocks, perhaps motivated by her father's death. She wrote several entries in the Book Of Shadows owned by her family, and wrote the entire page on Barbas, the Demon of Fear, though the information was probably second-hand, as there is no way that she encountered him. Presumably during her teenage years or just afterwards, Patty became a smoker and was addicted to cigarettes. Later Years In the 1960's, Patty met a mortal businessman named Victor Bennett, whom she fell in love with, despite her mother's protests. They soon married, though Penny never allowed Patty to change her last name to Bennett, and Patty didn't tell her husband that she, or her family, were witches. On October 28, 1970, she gave birth to a daughter, who she named "Prudence Halliwell" after the daughter of Melinda Warren, though she was nicknamed "Prue" for short. The three lived happily in the Halliwell Manor, while Penny moved out into another home, and Patty soon became pregnant again. Shortly after 1977, Patty and Victor divorced. Patricia soon began a relationship with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. The couple conceived a child, which sadly they had to keep hidden. Their daughter, Paige was born on August 2, 1977. Though she and Sam wanted to keep the baby, who was half-whitelighter, Penny advised them against it, since the Elders would have punished all of the Halliwell family for it. Reluctantly agreeing, Sam orbed himself and Patty to a local church, where a nun named Sister Agnes took the baby. Before giving her up, Patty requested that she go to a good home, and that her name begin with a "P," like all others in the family. Their daughter was adopted by the Matthews family, and was named Paige. Patty was tragically killed on February 28th, 1978, by the Water Demon, whom she tried to vanquish at Camp Skylark. Even in death, however, she continued to watch over her daughters, and acted as a guardian family spirit who occasionally visited her daughters and provided them with comfort and good advice when they needed it. Currently Patty is currently a spirit living in the Heavens. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Ghosts